


smile at me warmly once more

by okaycut



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, GangBerry couple, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, HaruDam, House Party, M/M, Meet-Cute, Teen Romance, dodam bffs!, haruto is a cute tomato boy, idk how to tag bye!, kudos if u find jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaycut/pseuds/okaycut
Summary: pinocchio!yedam concludes that the giant lady bug man owns the prettiest smile in the world.ㅡaka pirate junkyu unintentionally became cupid.
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	smile at me warmly once more

**Author's Note:**

> i have been crying over the fact that there's a harudam drought in this site so i decided to make one. 
> 
> haven't written anything in a while and this is my first fic in the fandom soooo blep ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙ 
> 
> wrote this drabble in an hour and this def unbetaed sooo pls forgive me for any mistakes :>
> 
> [ special thanks to my friend for tolerating my harudam trash-ed ass. she's @/jikyusahi on twt. follow her, she's an ahjumma but can be funny sometimes ]

yedam felt hot in his costume. it isn't a complicated costume but neither a comfortable one. his friends forced him to go at this stupid high school halloween party. he took a sip on his cup and roamed his eyes around the house, looking for his friends who clearly abandoned him to go all the way out and burn their organs with alcohol. 

yedam was getting drinks in the fridge when a certain snow white approached him - it was his friend doyoung. doyoung was saying something to him but he can barely understand a thing because of the loud music, some teenage pop rock song was blasting on the speakers. "what? i can't hear you." he leaned in to doyoung's ears for the latter to hear him. "i said, can you call yoshi hyung to pick hyunsuk hyung up right now because the guy is dead wasted upstairs." doyoung told him. yedam gave his friend an okay sign and fished his phone in his pocket. 

with the blasting music and deafening cheers of the people inside, he wouldn't be able to talk well on the phone so he decided to make the call outside. it was a real struggle going through the crowd of drunk people and getting past some hormonal teenagers sucking faces in the corner. he even saw a drunk elsa dancing on top of the table. it isn't even midnight yet but people are getting wild and wasted already. he dialed yoshi's number and the latter picked up with the first two rings. his yoshi hyung - yoshinori by full name; is their friend who refused to go to the party but volunteered to pick their wasted asses up. he put his phone back in his pocket as soon as they finished talking. 

the little pinnochio took a heavy sigh as he stares back at the door. he was startled when he heard someone - or something mimicked his action. he looked around and saw a huge red figure leaning on one of the cars parked in the front yard. _what's that? a huge red marble? a gigantic tomato?_ as he approached the red figure, he realized that the giant red figure is actually a person in a lady bug costume. he let out a chuckle - a louder one than he intended to. the giant lady bug man turned his head to face him and flashed a very confused look on his face. _a confused yet very much pretty face,_ yedam thought. 

"so, lady bug huh?" yedam said, still with a hint of amusement on his face. 

"laugh at me all you want, pinnochio boy." the giant lady bug man said. he retreated his gaze on yedam and turned to look at the starless sky above. yedam noticed a tick on the boy's accent, which he finds very adorable. 

"not gonna lie, i thought you were a tomato." the boy bursts into laughing as soon as he heard that. goddamn, the pretty boy has pretty laugh too! 

"a tomato? are you serious?" the boy said as he recovers from this laugh. 

"a giant tomato, to be exact." yedam said as he side eyed the boy and saw that he is still flashing that cute smile of his. oh, boy. 

"so, what's the story behind your excessively attention grabbing red insect costume?" 

the boy chuckled, a shy one. "oh, it's a dare my crazy cousin gave me after losing 3 rounds of mario kart with him." 

"no way, man. you're that weak? you lost three rounds?" 

"in my defense, i am certain that junkyu hyung is cheating. there's no way he's that good." junkyu? as in kim junkyu? his annoying friend who forced him to go to this annoying party just so he can flirt with a certain dance major who also happens to be the host of the said party. 

"junkyu? he's your cousin? okay, i agree that there must be some anomalies at that game. no way, junkyu is that good." yedam said as he glanced at his empty cup. yeah right, he must have forgotten to refill it. 

"you know him?" giant lady bug guy asked. 

"of course. he's basically the one who forced me to this costume and attend this party when i should be at home, watching reruns of my favorite tv show." 

"no way! same here dude. i'm not really a fan of parties you know." 

"i can see that. you're here all by yourself looking like a sad and bored giant tomato in the front yard." 

"seriously, you won't ever let go of the tomato shit, huh?" 

"never. tomato boy." 

the two talked about random things as they both sat on top of a car's hood. he learned a few things about the boy. one, his name isn't _giant lady bug man_ but rather, haruto - watanabe haruto. two, he is actually from japan and just moved in the country to study. three, haruto is into music and apparently writes rap verses and composes songs. they share trivial things about themselves; such as haruto cannot drink because he's allergic to alcohol - more reason to ditch this party; yedam is actually the president of the literature club and a proud book nerd at that - his words, not haruto's. as they talked more, they came to realized that they share one similarity - that they're both forced to wear ridiculous costumes and attend a more ridiculous halloween party by the same person - kim junkyu. and they were both told to attend because apparently, _they need to go out and meet real people instead of holing themselves up in their rooms._

moments passed. they both don't know how long they were talking but they surely enjoy each other's company. it is only when yedam was called by his friends that he realized that it is late already. apparently, his friends have been looking for him for quite a while already and yoshi is pissed at him more than he is at the wasted super mario sprawled inside his car. 

yedam jumped down from the hood of the car and bid his goodbye to haruto. 

"hey." haruto called after him that made him looked back at the boy. 

"sorry, but i just realized, i didn't catch your name?" there it is again, that cute shy smile of haruto. yedam felt a funny tingling in his chest. 

"yedam. bang yedam." he didn't miss how haruto mouthed his name. 

"okay, yedam. take care going home!" haruto said. 

"you too. and do me a favor, kill junkyu for me okay?" 

"you didn't have to ask twice." 

he waved a goodbye at the boy and smiled at himself. he made a mental note to thank junkyu for forcing him to attend this stupid party.  
\-- 

the morning after, yedam woke up with the sound of someone throwing their guts out inside the bathroom. he got up from his bed and saw doyoung passed out in his bedroom floor. his yoshi hyung dropped them all off at yedam's house because they can't afford to have the school director son, choi hyunsuk be stripped off from his family registry. 

he immediately picked his phone on top of his bedside table and saw that he has a few messages - one of them from an unregistered number. 

_hey, how would you like a morning coffee with a naturally handsome man who isn't dressed as a giant tomato?_

damn right, he would like that. very much so.


End file.
